


Hanahaki

by Axeyostachio



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Near Death, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, enid has Hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeyostachio/pseuds/Axeyostachio
Summary: Hanahaki Disease is a disease where the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. But if it is not removed or if their loved one doesn't love back the victim will suffocate to death.





	Hanahaki

When Enid first realized she had Hanahaki disease she freaked out. She was deeply hurt that he didn't like her back. That Rad didn't like her back.

But this wasn't the first time Enid delt with heartbreak. She felt she knew the best way to get rid of it. Keep it hidden and just hope the feelings went away.

She knew that if she wasn't cured soon no doubt she was gonna suffocate to death on these damn flowers. But she was too scared to let anyone know. But the hope of it going away wasn't enough to make it actually go away, or stop her from crying in pain every single night.

It wasn't long before her family and friends noticed the large bags under her eyes and how'd she'd always run off somewhere. Not a lot of sleep also led to a grumpy mood.

But eventually someone had to find out. But that someone was K.O.  
\--  
"And then Rad threw Shannon across the street!" K.O exclaimed happily. Telling Enid just what she missed since Enid hadn't really been going out and fighting robots much anymore. She claimed she was just too tired (she honestly was)but she could tell K.O was starting to catch onto something.

"Oh! And then-" the boy's speech was cut off by Enid's coughing and gasping. But this wasn't normal coughing it sounded as if she was possessed.

He wasn't really scared but confused. But when he saw the blood dripping onto the floor and the blood trickling down her hand as she covered her mouth fear immediately struck his heart. K.O didn't know what Hanahaki disease was but he knew his friend wasn't okay.

"Enid?! What's wrong?" He asked desperately. Racing to his friend as she coughed up blood. 

Enid stared at the two petals in her hand and the one full flower. That couldn't be a good sign.  
\--

Enid ended up begging K.O to not tell anyone she was hurt. Although confused K.O agreed to keep her secret. But as time went on the disease got worse and worse. 

And after K.O pestered her, Enid finally admitted to liking Rad but not fully explaining what Hanahaki was. K.O tried to get her to tell Rad but she refused. Telling him wouldn't cure her anyway.

She began coughing up blood and flowers in front of other people. She began feeling lightheaded. Her throat and lungs burned unimaginably and the pain got so bad she simply stopped speaking altogether. She even stopped eating, it was just too painful and it just came back up with the flowers anyway.

And eventually her parents found out after they found her throwing up blood and flowers in the middle of the night.  
\--  
Wilhamena and Bernard sat with their daughter. They knew what Hanahaki disease was and just found out Enid had it. They had no idea how long she's had it but for awhile they knew something was wrong.

But when they heard their daughter desperately choking in her sleep one night they rushed over to help her. 

"Enid honey we have to get you help" Wilhamena said quietly. Holding her child close and comforting her the best she could.

Enid shook her head. No, the pain was of course unbearable but she didn't want her love for Rad to go away even though he didn't love her back.

"Come on honey, it's what's best for you" Bernard tried to encourage. Enid simply glared at him.

They knew if they didn't get their daughter help she was gonna die from this.  
\--  
The only person who seemed to never notice a single thing was Rad. He acted as if everything was normal. But secretly he knew something was wrong with Enid. She never coughed up flowers around him so he wasn't sure specifically.

The lingering fear for Enid's condition followed K.O everywhere. He was worried for his best friend, so worried he began searching up what the Hanahaki disease, what it meant and how to help it one night.

He found out about the surgery and planned on convincing Enid to get it the next day. But he never got the chance.

When he walked into work the next day he was terrified to find Rad completely freaking out over a dying Enid on the floor. Covered in blood and flowers.  
\--  
"K.O please help! Something's wrong with her, she's not breathing!" Rad was completely panicking. The tears that stained his face were clearly filled with sadness and fear.

But K.O couldn't hear anything he said. The only sound his ears managed to pay attention to was her wheezing and coughing. Her gasping for air. This was the last stage of Hanahaki disease where the victim dies from suffocating on the flowers.

"K.O stop standing there and help me!! I-I've tried everything to help her and nothing works!"

"Rad..how do you feel about Enid?" K.O asked timidly.

"How is that gonna help?!"

"Just tell me! Do you love her?"

"Of course I do! She's my best friend!!" Rad stared angrily at K.O, more tears ran down his face as he watched Enid begin to turn blue from the lack of air.

"That's not what I meant. Do you love her as a friend or something more?"

"Why are you asking me this now?!"

"Just tell me!!" K.O snapped at his friend's ignorance. Rad stared at Enid quietly for a few moments.

"Something more. I thought she wouldn't return the feelings because of how I treated her like nothing but garbage back in middle school so I decided to ignore them I guess. B-but I really do love her"

Rad sniffled sadly as he watched his friend seconds away from death. But then Enid began coughing and wheezing again, coughing up one more flower before falling unconscious.

That flower was a rose.

Signifying she was cured.  
\--  
Enid ended up having to go to the hospital due to permanent damage caused and temporarily lost her voice. Her throat stayed sore for months. Not a day went by where Rad wouldn't visit her and comfort her. He mostly just talked to her about what was going on in his life, like work and school even if she couldn't respond.

Having him there brought such happy warmth to her heart. And knowing he liked her back and that this whole nightmare was over gave her even more joy.


End file.
